


You can't have her (she's mine)

by calie15



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Kidnapping, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 02:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1763239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calie15/pseuds/calie15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Mine</p>
            </blockquote>





	You can't have her (she's mine)

It was the worst thing that could have happened. They were after Jemma, not him.

As Bucky ran across the runway he still couldn’t believe it. He’d been so scared that they’d take him, wipe him again, use him, that he’d been ignorant of the thing he feared the most. That they would take her.

In the end they had led him astray, made him believe she was safe, that he was the one in danger, so he’d kept her at a distance for safety reasons and in the end made her an easy target.

Bucky couldn’t believe he’d been so stupid.

Muscle was easy to come by, it was easy to train. Brains weren’t. They wanted her. They wanted her skills. So they had taken her.

As he neared the plane he heard her scream.

Bullets flew and Bucky couldn’t have given a shit. He dodged and fired back. Bodies dropped.

As they came at him he grabbed them easily and threw them to the side, fired a bullet into their head, shattered their skull with the force of his fist.

"Get her into the plane!"

Bucky had no real emotion in response to the comment. He narrowed his eyes, pointed his gun in the direction of the voice, and fired.

Jemma screamed again, but it was more out of anger then anything. There was a masculine grunt and later Bucky might remember he felt a little proud beneath his murderous rage.

Next he fired at the engine, an array of bullets from a machine gun. It exploded and he tossed the gun to the ground, spent. Then he turned to his last target. The man that held Jemma wasn’t overly large, but he was strong, and Bucky had the impression that he would be good in a fight. Perhaps if Bucky hadn’t been so fueled on rage the man might have stood a chance.

After taking out the engine Bucky didn’t hesitate, he lifted a gun and fired at the man holding the one thing that Bucky held dear. Jemma, while not a fighter by nature, was trained enough to escape her wounded captor. It was all the opening Bucky needed. He slammed his fist into the man’s cheek, breaking it. The wounded man fell onto his hands and knees.

With the grace of an assassin Bucky walked around him slowly, stalking his prey as he attempted to recovered. Then Bucky bent over to grasp the man’s head in his hands and pulled him up roughly onto his knees. “I’m leaving your dead bodies here to send a message,” Bucky snarled into his ear, “she’s mine.” Then with that he snapped the man’s neck and let the body fall to the ground.

As Bucky stared at the dead body he slowly began to come back to himself. He’d seen red when they had taken her, but now he could breathe easy and see straight. There were dead bodies everywhere. It reminded him to much of the man he had once been, the Winter Soldier, and it scared him.

Then arms wrapped around his neck, tight and unrelenting. Bucky wrapped his own arms around Jemma’s waist and pulled her close, burying his face into her neck and sighing.

"I love you," she whispered.

Bucky wanted to respond, and he would later, but for the moment speech failed him and he only held her tighter and closed his eyes.


End file.
